The objectives of this research are to synthesize radiolabeled plant glucosides of pesticidal compounds, ascertain the metabolic fate of these materials in mammals, and determine the biological activity of the resulting metabolites. Rats, rabbits, and perhaps goats, will be treated with the radiolabeled glucoside; milk, urine, and feces will be collected at intervals for the analysis of excreted radioactivity; metabolites will be identified in these materials; and metabolites which have not previously been isolated will be assayed for toxicity to mice. Liver and other tissue homogenates and subcellular fractions and human embryonic lung cells in culture will also be used to investigate the metabolism of the glucosides. Initially, the compounds to be studied will be from the organophosphorus insecticide group, the carbamate insecticides, and substituted phenylurea herbicides.